Neon Lights and Love
by PineApple-Pills
Summary: Cyborg has a new interest... lets see what happens when things get illegal? Slight RobxStar
1. Rituals

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing :

lol

* * *

**Neon Light and Love, Chapter One**

As the sun is setting to the end of another hectic day in Jump City we go to the Titans Tower where everyone is begining to wind down for the evening, Raven has already brewed her cup of evening Tea and strolled off to her room to seclude herself for the evening, Beast Boy has finally beaten leval 12 on Zombie Slayer IV and turned off the gamestation to grab some grub before he heads off to bed, Starfire is humming a light happy tune that is totally unknown to the human race as she floats around the tower tidying up the messes that are here and there, afterwards she goes on a search to retreive Silky for bed,Starfire cups her hands around and her mouth and calmly calls for silky ,

"Siilllllky here Siiilllllky ! "

Silky hears his favorite friend beconing him to come so he hurrily squirms over to where Starfire is and purs loudly to get her attention , Starfire turns around to find the happy little alien at her feet purring happily so she picks him up and gracefully floats to her room , Starfire finished everything that she needed to do and had Silky comfy in his little curcular bed nice and snug, but there was one more thing she had to do of course, so she left her room and headed for Robins quarters.While everyone was going through they're daily rituals Cyborg was in the Garage shining up the T car smiling proubly at his beauty, Cyborg then looks at his wrist and opens a panel to reveal the time **9:47pm **then he said to himself,

"Its almost time to get goin , BOOYA ", he whispered to himself. Cyborg left the garage and began the small journey up the tower to his room.

* * *

**Mean While**.

Starfire arrives at Robins door to do her final nightly task say good night to her secret crush,Starfire knocks on Robins door bang bang , Robin turns from the computer to hear a sound beconing him to the door, he gets up and walks over when he gets to the door swoosh it opens and there floating before him was Starfire his secret crush ,

somewhat startled he stutters a bit with his greeting," Oh N-n-nice to see you Starfire, whats up?"

Starfire smiles bashfully and says " I have come to give the greetings of the night",

"you mean to say Good night?" Robin corrects, Starfire nodds and Robin makes a signal to invite her into his quarters.

Cyborg arrives at his room and enters , he heads straight to his closet and opens it to find what he went for at the mall earlier that day,

"Todays the day." , he said to himself,

he pulls out a baggy southpole shirt and a baggy Filo Hoodie and a pair of Baggy FUBU pants and pair of fresh ass Emerica shoes, and a new dark colored beanie from Zumez. Cyborg dresses out in his new outfit and get his car keys and a large bottle that says warning handle with extreme care, he stashes it away in his hoodie and quietly sneaks out of his room tip toeing down the hallway towards the garage past the common room.

Beast Boy wakes up rustling in his sheets , its about **11:03pm **, his stomach growls in hunger so BB jumps out of his bed in his pajama's and sleeping hat,and heads towards the kitchen, when he arrives in the kitchen he begins quickly making a tofu sandwhich and takes it swiftly to his room while munching it furiously, as he exits the common room he bumps into his good friend Cyborg in his new strange attire. BB just glances him over a couple times and keeps walking eating and talking to himself,Cyborg noticed the groggy BB and froze as he looked him over and just kept on walking

"PHEW." , he says to himself as he watched BB disapear into the shadows.Beast Boy Continues strolling down the hall eating saying random things to himself,

"when did my tofu get so soggy...why is it so dark...I hope Cyborg has fun where ever he's going in his new clothes and holding that weird bottle thingie.. WAIT WHAT ?! Since when did cyborg wear clothes?!" BB yelled at himself . "Oh forget it , its sleepy time I'll ask him about it in the morning.", BB arrives in his room and plops down onto his bed licking his fingers clean and quickly falls asleep.

Cyborg contines his journey to the garage as he tip toes past Robins room he hears Starfire giggling from inside Robins room, he stands there curiously for a moment and then remember his cause for being up and rushes off down the hall. Cyborg arrives at the garage and see's his baby , he walks up and hugs the T car saying,

" We gonna do good tonight baby."

He gets a couple feet away from his car and looks at it intently, then he removes the foreign object from his hoodie and pulls off the wrapper revealing the label to say Nitrus, he goes the back of his car and opens a compartment near the exhaust and places the can of nitrus into the compartment with the hole part connecting to a hose and closes the little box, he gets back from his car again and takes another glance over, then he says to himself,

"Oh yeah we got this."

Cyborg pulls out a pink slip and looks at it seriously and stares into space for a moment before bringing himself back into reality, he puts the piece of paper back in his pocket and opens the garage door. Cyborg gets into the T car and turns on his baby listening to the sound of her purring for him, he puts the car into reverse and backs out of the garage into the night air and turns on the booster jets on the bottom of the car to leave for the city, he flies over the body of water surrounding the Titans tower and heads for the city, he gets close the docks and lowers down near a warehouse and stops, he talks to himself once more,

"Here we go."

Cyborg puts it into drive and heads past the warehouse onto the sidestreets of the city and starts to drive through the red light distract of Jump City, he hadn't been to this part of town before except for a few times when facing a villain who they were in pursuit of . He turned left on the street Ocean View Ave. and drives down passing strip clubs,bars,and strange figures walking about in the night. He comes up to an alley and prepares to turn in , but first looks at his arm to see the time, **12:26am** ,

"Here we go lets make this a good first impression."

Cyborg flips a switch on the dash and a bring neon blue light turns on lighting the bottom of the T car and he flips another switch morphing and manipulating the parts on the trunk into a nice spoiler and flips another switch bringing out 3 more exhausts one more on the left and two on the right, then he press a buttom on the door and the room retracts revealing Cyborg in his new tricked out ride, and revs his engine a couple times and begins to drive slowly into the alley.

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

Starfire exits Robins room and stands at the entrace talking to Robin who is leaning against the frame ,

"Well it was very nice conversating with you friend Robin.", Starfire says to Robin ,

"Sure anytime thanks for stopping by , I'm glad we can spend time together alone sometimes." Robins replys with a kind smile,

after a moment of silence Robin and Starfire both blush slightly as Starfire rubs the ball of her foot into the ground while Robin figits with his utility belt, then Starfire speaks up ,

"Well this is the Goodnight friend Robin?",

Robin replys "I guess so ... g-night Star see you tomorrow."he smiles slightly.

Starfire leans in and gives Robin a small friendly hug goodnight, Robin hugs her back and they part , Starfire turns around gracefully floats off to her room, Robin smiles to himself and walks into his room. When Robins gets in his room he walks to his bed and sits down and begins to think to himself,

"How am I ever going to share my true feelings with Star...maybe.. Cyborg will have some advice, yeah he used to be an athlete , I'm sure he had alot of girl killing each other for him, he surely has some experience in this field..." ,

so with this train of thought in his mind he gets up and heads off to Cyborgs room . Robins creeps quielty through the tower to avoid waking any of the slumbering Titans in tower, he passes BB's room to over hear BB snoring very loudly and an occasional bump or pound as if he's rolling around the room as he sleeps, he continues down the hallway and passes by Ravens room and stop curious as to whether she's awake or not he puts his ear to her door to hear her chanting the most familiar phrase to him from Raven ,

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos..." Raven repeats over and over again,

"I suppose she's meditating right now, I wonder if she could help me to express my feelings to Starfire? Wait nevermind she has to bottle up her emotions she's probally very inexperienced in this field.." Robin thinks to himself as he slyly sneaks off down the hallway to Cyborgs room.

Robin arrives at Cyborgs room and knocks steadily, "bang bang bang" Robin calls out,

" Cyyyy Cyyyy, you awake man?" ,

with no reply Robin leans against the wall and sighs out loudly,

"It is pretty late maybe I should try tomorrow." ,

Robin gets off the wall and al of as sudden the door to Cyborgs quarters swoosh open, Robin peers in carefully not to wake the slumbering Half Machine man, to Robins surprise everything was off and there was no trace of Cyborg in his room, "Strange.." Robin says to himself scratching his head, Robin yawns and then says to himself ,

"He's probaly in the garage googling over his baby, I'll talk to him tomorrow I'm exhausted.." he yawns again and walks groggily to his room to retreat for the night.

* * *

OOOOOOH WHERE CY AT?!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D

First chapter done my nigguhs:

What can I say? Review **PLEASE **More to come very soon,

Please be critical or nice I want to improve on my writing skills , keep in mind this is my first story so if you have any pointers do please let me know.


	2. At your own risk

Disclaimer: I own your mom, I own a crayon, I own a knife, but I don't own anything in this story...

* * *

**Neon Lights and Love, Chpt. Two**

Cyborg pulls down the dark alley slowly avoiding the closed in walls, he goes farther and farther down the alley as he gets close to the end of the alley he begins to see a faint aurora of lights and a loud sound that sounds like the base in a hip hop song, Cyborg stops at the end of the alley puts his car in park and flips one more switch, about one second after Cyborg flipped the switch the T car began to sink a little lower to the ground and his trunk parted out a bit and two humongous stereo and he turns up the radio super loud , the song playing now is "Be a G bye Lil Wayne", Cyborg puts the T car into drive and slowly pulls into the strange bright flashing lights,Cyborgs mouth drops as he see's about Forty or Fifty extremely expensive tricked out cars,

"OH MY GOD ! ! !"

Cyborg says to himself as he see's a bright lime green WRX pull in completely tricked out with a special spoiler made for Lamborghini's only but it looks like he had it custom built so that is could fit on his sleek trunk, he looks at the cars rims

"OH SNAP"

Cyborg exclaims to himself when he see's the chrome spinning rims the WRX holds, overflowing with joy and anticipation Cyborg looks all around admiring all the amazing cars in this one secluded place.Cyborg looks to his left and see's a Lamborgini Diabolo thats dark Violet almost touching the ground glowing with a light purple neon light and its trunk and doors are all open pointing towards the sky, to his right is a bright red Saleen S7 with silver windows and blue headlights flashing extremely bright like strobe lights, and black designs like clouds on fire on the sides of it, and in the center of all the cars is the mother of all cars, the behemoth of speed, the only car that can beat the speeding bullet train in Tokyo now introducing the WRX2 ,it looked like a ghetto little piece of crap , when the engine turned off the driver stepped out of the WRX2 and opened the hood and the trunk and both doors revealing the biggest speakers Cyborg has ever seen on a car THAT small ! Cyborg started talking to himself,

"Could THIS get ANY better?!"

Cyborg peers farther down the long alignment of luxury cars he could see in the distance a battle going on, but not any kind of battle not a villain trying to kill someone , not two drunkards trying to prove which one has more muscles but a dance off, break dancing to be exact.Cyborg pushes through the croud to watch the battle commence, there's a tall black man dressed out fully in Phat Farm clothes, and a small Asian man in baggy unknown brands of clothing, "He must be a foreigner."Cyborg said to himself, a medium height Jamaican man stepped inbetween them putting his hands out and both battlers placed a wad of atleast 4 gran in the Jamaicans hands, the Jamaican man put the money in the air showing it off to the crowd and began to introduce the Bboys,

"ON THE LEFT ALL THE WAY FROM KOREA REPRESENTING THE MAROONS IS JOSH MINH, AND ON THE RIGHT FROM OUR HOME OUR HOOD JUMP CITY WE HAVE THE KNOWN CHAMP KEVIN JOHNSON COMING OUT TONIGHT ON HIS OWN TO SCHOOL SOME NEWBIES ,"

with that the man moved out of the way of the Bboys and signaled a DJ to prepare some music , all of a sudden all around the crowd people were running to they're cars and turning off they're stereo's and everything went silent, an extremely loud beat began to play and the dancers began to start pushing each other and saying trash , the little Asian man said,

" YOU BOUT TO GET YO NIGGER ASS BEAT, LIKE WHAT YOU WAS DOING BEFORE YOU CAME HERE YOU UGLY SOM AN A BEETCH ! "

the large black man responded with,

"WATCH YOURSELF I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY STEP ON YO ASS ."

with that the fist verse of the song began and the asian man broke down into a backflip landing on the ground on all fours and moved quickly to a 6 step did it 4 times around and did a double backspin and stopped on his side bending his body into a V on the left then to the right, he then placed his right elbow in the middle of his back and propped himself up on just his right arm, with his left hand he grabbed his right foot and twisted and untwisted his body in knots in mid air after doing that about 3 times he popped up in the air and landed in a hand stand and started bending his legs into different signs while hopping on his hands then put his legs straight up and moved his hands and head onto the ground in a triangle formation and did a head spin broke it off and flipped up onto his feet and kept moving his body to the beat.

"WHAT NOW BIOTCH?!" The short Korean man proclaimed.

"Lets see what I got ..." The large staturted man stated as he slid backwards while the song changed from what the Korean man broke to What condition by Sharon Jones , to Take me there remixed by CL Smooth and Pete Rock.

While the song collected itself and started building towards the first verse Kevin began moving his body to the flow of the beat left and right , in the spilt second the verse started Kevin Flipped backwards the forwards , then backwards again then forwards and then forwards again landing half an inch away from Josh, then dropped back wards landing on his wrist with his elbow jabbed into the center of his back and he froze suspending all of his body in the air then spun out side ways land again on his wrist and he began flipping from wrist to wrist spinning in circles while moving his legs in formations that looked impossible for any human to bend that far, then turned back with his chest facing the sky he began doing single V kicks with one leg one , then another then a third , then he added his left leg doing double V kicks and on his 5th double V kick he landed on his feet propping himself back straight up and started doing some nice,clean,fancy footwork then he freezes drops down to towards the ground but stops RIGHT BEFORE he land on his face and some how suspends himself with the strength of his ankles holding himself up steadily , then he retracts himself up a bit so that his knee's are bent and he begins doing wave and robot movments with his arms, then he jumps up and lands on his back and begins doing the windmill, he does it about 4 times switching between difficult styles , on the 4th one he flips up in the air with his momentum into one last backflip and lands at the exact second the song ends with a loud BOOM.

Everything went silent.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!", went the crowd cheering both dancers.

The Jamaican man steps out and places one hand over Kevin and becons for the crowds to cheer.

HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!" , went the crowd for Kevin, Kevins smiles proud and victoriously , but it soon turns to a frown as the Ref puts his left hand over Josh and the crowd cheers,

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !", went the crowd for Josh, the Ref grabs Josh's hand and raises it in the air yelling " Looks like we have a new champ here in JC ! ! !", everyone keeps cheering as the Jamaican man places the winnings in Josh's hand and walks away.

The DJ puts on more music and a free dance cirlce opens up, losing interest Cyborg walks away to go look at all the cars that are still pulling in, Cyborg walks back over to his car to find several people admiring his car and stereo's sticking out playin Poppin my coller by Three 6 Mafia, he walks over and pronounces ,

"this stereo is super loud...not for the faint of heart. it has 6 12's.2 alpine type r's in a custom box for the bass, and 4 eminence delta class 12's on a custom board for the highs.this is the perfect stereo for any suv. i've got memphis and soundstream amps to power it along with a 3 farad digital power acoustic capacitor,"

he looks around nonchalauntly and everyone stares at him eyes wide and look back at the amazing speakers.

All of a sudden Cyborg is drawn back from his parade of pride to a small comment,

"Hey , does she ride as good as she sounds?",

Cyborg turns around and says,

" OF COURSE !",

the man steps out from the shadows and says,

"Then lets race." ,

Cyborg replys with ,"Bring it !",

he says "OK , but we only race for pink slips here." ,

Cyborg stops for a moment and grasps the piece of paper in his pocket and says to himself

"Don't chicken out now Cy this is why your here .." ,

" That is ... if your not scared?",

the mysterious man says, Cyborg says,"Lets do this."

and pulls out his pink slips and put it in the air."Alright , where's your ride at?"

the man now steps more into the light and his face comes into view, he's about 5'10 and hispanic, he says with a Spanish accent

"I ride the Diablo lets go senior." ,

Cyborg grins widely as he hears that its the Diablo he has to race, not very hard because Laborgini's are mostly just for show not racing...

The Hispanic man walks to his car and climbes inside turn on his car and revs the engine a couple times, Cyborg jumps into the T car and starts to rev his engine in a taughting way, all of a sudden all the people and cars back away and seperate to make one straight line for Cyborg and his opponent to drive through, they both pull down side by side slowly down the path that was made for them, while reving they're engines.They make it to the end of the path to find they're facing an on ramp to the freeway, and a sexy girl in tight aligator skin booty shorts and a matching top steps infront of them and becons for the to come closer. Everyone starts to cheer louder and louder , the Jamaican man goes in the middle of both cars and puts his hands out to take the pink slips the Hispanic man hands it to the man easily and then the man turns to get the pink piece of ownership from Cyborg, he stops and weakily reaches out to give the pink slip to the dark man while repeating the same thing to himself,

"I'm not gonna lose you baby don't worry..." after the man retreives the slips he steps out of the way and yells out the instructions for the race.

"NO GUNS , NO NITRUS OR ANY RAMMING WE DON'T WANT THE WINNER WITH TWO MESSED UP CARS, THE LAYOUT IS SIMPLE PULL ONTO THE FREEWAY AND RACE THROUGH THE TRAFFIC TO EXIT #63 ITS ABOUT 15 MILES DOWN . GOODLUCK AND HAVE FUN ! ! ! !" the dark Jamaican man says in a very thick Jamaican accent.

Both drivers rev their engines endlessly , the sexy young woman walks over shaking her ass while she walks and stops just in view of both drivesr and says ,

"Alrighty boys make me proud."

with that and a wink she drops her top and right when the light little piece of cloth touches the ground both cars take off at about 40mph , the Diablo starts to gain speed extremely quickly moving to 80mph, Cyborg on the other hand is slowly gaining speed 40mph,45,50,56,63,70, slow gaining on the Diablo the T car is about half a block behind its opponent, seeing the on ramp the Hispanic driver punches his car into 100mph and goes quickly onto the freeway barely dodging cars here and there, Cyborg keeps building slightly in speed now at 87mph he keeps going easily avoiding all the traffic dodging left on a mini van merging to the far left lane , now at 102mph Cyborg is almost on the tail of the Diablo , noticing this the Hispanic man punched it into the next gear rushing hurrily to 125, and swiftly and gracefully dodges through the traffic , all of a sudden his car starts to lose speed and goes down to 85mph he looks noticing he moved up in the gears to quickly he killed some of his speed, with this advantage the patient Cyborg speeds past the Diablo and into first , Cyborg looks back and smirks ,

"BOOYA ! "

Cyborg yells out the window , just in time to turn his head to see there was a steady line of cars that he couldn't merge through he realized he was probally going to crash, with this now on his mind he quickly looked around for an answer , Cyborg noticed an opening for him to merge into the oncoming traffic so he did so, Cyborg dropped his speed to 60mph so's not to crash into the oncoming traffic, dodging through carefully he notices that he's not the only one on the wrong side of the road, slowly gaining on him was the Diablo, about two cars behind the T car the Hispanic man pulled up next to Cyborg and yelled out his window ,

" I GUESS THIS IS WHEN I BEAT YOU ! ",

"WATCH YOURSELF ! "

Cyborg yells back, at this the Hispanic looked back just in time to dodge an oncoming semi truck,

"THANKS ! " the driver yells to Cyborg now gaining on him slightly

The Diablo began to lose to the T car , seeing this the Hispanic man start driving closer and closer to the T car and he began slightly ramming Cyborg to knock him into the right way of the road at this Cyborg had to dodge several cars moving less than half his speed, Cyborg looks back at the Diablo to see the driver wave goodbye to him as he looks at him open a compartment and pess a red buttom releasing Blue Nirtus from the back of his car sending him cars and cars ahead of Cyborg, right when the Hispanic man turned his attention back to the road his expression changed from pride to blind fear, his face went white and he screamed as he was moving to fast to avoid the straight line of oncoming traffic,

"KRRRRRRRRRRSHHH !! BOOOM!",

is the last thing that was heard of the Diablo.

Cyborgs face turned pale as he turned his attention to the explosion on the opposite side of the road, "Oh my god..." Cyborg said to himself as he went back into fourth gear and pulling off the freeway to be greeted by the cheering and roaring crowds to retreive his prize.

When Cyborg is almost to the roaring crowd he does a slick U turn and heads away from the red light distract, what had he done...?

* * *

OH SNAP?!

Haha Review please

More to come ! ! !


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews**:

Lanekimfan : Thanks for the advice, I edited the first few chapters and as you can probally see the changes I made in this newest chapter, much appreciated .

well without further adue .

Disclaimer: I claimed HE Mans Sword, Moses Tablets, a Tolken , but not anything in this fuggin story haha

* * *

**Neon Lights and Love Chpt. 3**

Its about **4:27am , **Cyborg is sweating profusely from where ever his human side shows, feeling scared,worry,regret,sorrow, and surprisingly enough a huge rush of adrenaline, Cyborg has never felt so excited in his life before , atleast not without blowing up something or chucking a villain into a wall and taking him down.

"What have I done... that was illegal...dangerous...dispicable ... amazing...that was the funnest thing I've ever done..." Cyborg says to himself as he drives home.

Cyborg arrives at the warehouse from where he landed previously on his way to the red light distract, he pulls up to a dock and deploys the jet booster from the T car to fly soundly through the cool morning air to the Titans tower.Cyborg lands on the rocky shore of Titans island and pulls up to the garage and backs inside, Cyborg flips a few choice switches to revert the T car to its original form, he gets out of his now back to normal baby and heads towards his room.

Cyborg quietly sneaks through the tower making as little noise a half machine man can, he goes past Beast Boys room and recognizes the sound of his best friend snoring , he continues down the hallway passing Ravens room where he no longer hears her chanting, Cyborg arrives inside his room and undresses from his strange attire , walks over to his steel bed lies down and plugs himself in for the night.

* * *

**The next morning**

**6:05am** , everyone is slumbering peacefully in the Titans tower, not a sound to be heard from anyone, not a living soul walking , crawling or floating around the tower, nope, no one to break this peaceful spell of silence except Robin and Raven.Robin is down training in the Gym trying to relax for the upcoming day , while beating away all his troubles.

"Bmfff !"

Robin swings a round house kick at the sand bag as he thinks quietly to himself, "_Why can't I tell her...whats up with Cyborg lately.. he's been acting somewhat secretive and he's been awake longer than anyone.. well atleast he's not in his room at night.._"

"BMMMF ! "

Robin delivers one last powerful punch to the sand bag before grabbing a towel and drapping it around his neck and walking to the showers.

On the roof of the tower we go to Raven who is floating in the air, in her full lotus position meditating and chanting her well known mantra,

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos...Azarath Metrion Zynthos...", Raven says over and over again,she inhales deeply breathing deeply in the crisp morning ocean air,

Raven opens her eyes glances at her suroundings and comes out of her lotus position floating gracefully down to the ground ,

"Grrrrlllggg" goes Ravens stomach as she puts a hand over her stomach to settle the growling.

"I guess I'll go get breakfast." Raven says to herself, she walks over to the entrance to the roof opens the door and walks down the stairs leading to the common room.

Raven arrives in the kitchen just in time to run into Robin , "Morning Raven." Robin says to Raven as she walks past him to the cuboard.

"Good morning." Raven says in monotone,"Why up so early?" Raven asks Robin.

"Had some things on my mind so I decided to take it out on the sand bag haha," Robin replys.

Raven nodds and opens the cuboard retreiving her tea kettle , fills the kettle and sets it on a burner to boil.

"Are you always up at this time Raven?" Robin says to Raven , "Everyday, its the only time I get to myself without someone bothering me."

"Makes sense." Robin says.

Robin puts his foot on the table and tips his chair back, the kettle comes to a boil so Raven reaches back up to the cuboard and retreives some tea leaves and drops them into a tea cup , pours in the boiling water and takes her tea to the table and takes a seat kiddy corner from Robin.

"You know your gonna fall if your not careful." Raven says aloud, "Don't worry about it, I'm not as heavy as Cyborg and I'm not as clumsy as BB... speaking of Cyborg... do you know where he was last night?"

"No, I don't really pay attention to the anyone at night." Raven replys.

"Oh... " Robin mutters.

"Why do you ask?"

Not wanting to give his explanation as to why he found out that Cyborg was not in his room Robin lies saying "No reason , I just got bored and went to his room and he wasn't there so I just went to bed."

Robin stops gets up from his chair and exits the kitchen heading to his room.Raven sips her tea and goes into the living room , she walks over to a small book shelf that she placed in the living room and picks a book off it and sits down comfortably on the couch to read for awhile.

* * *

**Later that morning**

Beast Boy lies in his bed with his head hanging off the edge drooling on the ground , and his arms and legs sprawled out everywhere else on the bed,BB begins to slowly slip off the bed until,

"PLOP ! "

BB crashed onto the ground landing on his head, Beast Boy opens his eyes slightly looks around somewhat surprised that everything in his room looked very different... he just couldn't place his finger on it but he was wondering if somehow when he was sleeping the space time continuim opened and flipped his dimension so that everything was upside down,

"OOHF."

BB flipped forward landing on his stomach and peered around, nope his room hadn't changed he just woke up the wrong way, he got up and placed his hand over his mouth yawning loudly as he walked to the bathroom, Beastboy retreived his green toothbrush and a clear green toothpasted squeezed it out onto his matching brush and began brushing his teeth, he rinsed then spit into the sink and exhaled a minty breath, BB walked back into his room and glanced at the clock, **10:37am** ,

"mmm its breakfast time ." BB says to himself as he throws on one of his tight black and purple spandex outfits, BB exits his room and strolls down the hallway into the kitch/common room, upon entering BB see's Cyborg already making his meaty breakfast and Raven on the couch reading a book.

"Good morning everybody !" Beast Boy proclaims loudly waving his arms in the air as he wanders over to the fridge to get something edible by his standards, playfully teasing Cyborg says ,

"Here ya go BB, got the eggs bacon and sausage just like you like it ! Nice and rare." BB makes an anoyyed face at Cyborg and yells back,

"SORRY I DON'T MURDER LIVING THINGS AND BARBARICLY EAT THEM ! "

Cyborg grins ear to ear and toss's a sausage into his mouth whole and wolfs it down,"Disgusting," Beast Boy comments at Cyborgs taunting actions.Beast boy grabs a loaf of whole wheat bread and some slices of soy cheese, and some tofo ham, he puts it together and makes a breakfast sandwhich , grabs a glass of orange juice and takes a place at the table.Cyborg grabs a plate and piles on,sausage,eggs,simmered ham,bacon, and a couple pieces of white bread, takes a place at the table and begins to chow down happily at his mornings feast.Right after Cyborg takes his place and begins to eat Starfire floats into the kitchen greeting everyone,

"Hello Friends ! and Good morning to you all !" Starfire floats gracefully over to the fridge and pulls out a strange array of food and drowns it all in mustard and sets it on the table before getting a glass of some strange black liquid that is definetly **not** coffee.

About half way through the meal Robin walks into the kitchen and greets everyone,

"Morning everyone ." with a smiles on Robins face he walks over to the counter and serves himself some of what Cyborg made extra knowing Robin would come in hungry.Robin takes a place inbetween Cyborg and Starfire,

"Say did you guys hear the news yet today?"Robin says.

"Nope," Cyborg says with a mouth full of eggs.

"I was sleeping." Beast Boy says with a smile as he takes another big bite of his tofu sanwhich.

"No, what is the new that is to be heard friend Robin?" Starfire replys to Robins question.

Raven just sits there quietly listening to they're conversation at the kitchen table.

"Strangest thing... last night in the early morning hours on the freeway there was an accident , not exactly a normal accident. The driver was on the wrong side of the road going against the traffic and made a head on collision with a traveling gas tanker sem truck.They think he was a drunk driver, but they can't tell because his body was completely incinerated." Robin informs them.

Cyborg immidietly stopped eating and frozed with the fork almost to his mouth, he sets the spoon down on the plate and puts on a fake smile and proclaims,

"Well I'm full!,I have some work to do so catch you guys later."Cyborg says as he clears his place and exits the kitchen hastily.

"That is of the most unfornate stories I have heard friend Robin ." Starfire says.

"Thats crazy ! Who would drive on the wrong side of the road?" Beastboy says while slurping down a big gulp of orange juice.

"Probally one of those street racers..." Raven mutters from the other side of the room.

"Thats a good guess," Robin says while chewing a piece of bacon."I plan on looking into it since there was so much damage and a few lives taken..I don't want it to happen again anytime soon."Robin says as he finishes his food and clears his place and leaves the kitchen heading for his room.

BB sits in his chair with an empty plate as he watches Starfire wolf down the rest of her food, after watching Starfire devour her breakfast he clears his place and washes the dishes.After loading the dish washer Beastboy walks lazily over to the living and plops down on the couch next to Raven shaking her a bit, he turns on the tv and the gamestation and begins playing Zombie Slayer IV ,

"Sweet, level 13... never been on this one before, I hope I make it to the end of it today without getting my brain fried by those dang zombies." Beastboy says to himself

"That would be an improvment.."Raven mutters to herself.

Beastboy shoots her an anoyyed scowl but quickly forgets getting engulfed into his game.Starfire leaves the kitchen after her strange breakfast and heads off to do her scheduled training on the obstacle course.

* * *

**2:30pm**

Raven still sitting on the couch reading finally finish's the end of the 17th chapter in her book, feeling satisfied she gets up and floats over to her small bookshelf and places her book into its rightful place leaving to be read another day.Raven decides to go into the kitchen and get a little something since it is about lunch time, Ravens goes and gets her kettle and sets some water boiling again for some tea, she goes over to the fridge and opens to peering inside,

"Lets see...moldy ham...old bananas...oh my god what is that...?" a small pink glow seems to sneer at Raven just as she reached to lift the lid and see what was under that plastic wrap someone placed over this untamed dish,

"Thats definetly not edible, oh here we are..." Raven pulls out a wrapped tuna sandwhich from starbucks and takes it to the table setting it next to her freshly brewed mug of tea, she sits down and begins to eat quietly and calmly.

Beastboy breaks off from his hyponotized state of mind from playing video games for so long, so notice that someone was eating so he decided he'd go get something yummy for his tummy as well,BB strolls over to the kitchen to find Raven eating quietly while reading some small hand book, he walks up to the cuboard and pulls out some capin crunch and pours a bowl to munch on , lest he forget the soy he goes over to the fridge and pulls out the soy milk he pours it generously into his bowl of capin crunch. Beastboy no carries his freshly poured bowl of cereal over to the table to sit across from his quiet friend at the table.

"crunch crunch crunch" goes BB as he eats his cereal while looking around curiously.

"Say Raven, have you ever thought about wearing a different color ? Like something a little brighter? " BeastBoy asks curiously and teasingly.

"Say BeastBoy I wonder what color you turn when your falling into another dimension..." Ravens replys with a death glare.

BeastBoy immidietly shuts up and just keeps eating and talking to himself...

"I wonder what color I would turn... I mean since I'm green and all.. hmmm.." BeastBoy begins to think to hard and gets a headache so he gently massages his temples with his fingers.

"Don't try to hard there." Raven comments occasionally looking up at Beastboy.

BeastBoy finish's his cereal ,clears his place and heads back over to continue playing video games.Raven finished with her sandwhich takes her remaining tea and heads out of the common room towards her room.On her way to her room she ran into Robin ,

"Hey Raven," Robin said.

"Yes?" Raven replys in her usual monotone emtionless voice.

"Have you noticed if Cyborgs been acting strange lately?" Robin says pondering while hold his chin with his right arm and his elbow with his left.

"I'm not sure, other than that he didn't eat all of his breakfast and then some thing morning not really anything, you should ask BeastBoy he might know something seeing as how he talks to Cyborg more than anyone on the team."Raven says with a blank stare at Robin

"AlrightI think I will, thanks for the tip Raven."Robin says as he strolls away towards the common room.

* * *

**5:43pm:**

Cyborg sits in the garage staring at what haunted him,

"_Did I kill that man... was it my fault he killed those inoccent by standers on the freeway... is this all my fault? Why did I do something to stupid...but why was it so amazing at the same time...?_" Cyborg thought to himself.

Cyborg walked up to the T car and pulled out a cloth from a compartment on his arm and started shining his baby.

"_Was is it all really worth it ...? The rush...? Why do I feel like I needed that rush... it feels so familular but I just can't put my finger on it..._" Cyborg contemplated in his mind as to what he got out of his reckless actions in the previous night.

"_This feeling... it reminds me of how I felt... how I felt when... of how I felt when I was ..._HUMAN !" Cyborg burst out of thought adbruptly coming to a conclusion.

"This is how I used to feel when ever I won in cross country or in track... this was the feeling alright... and I want to feel it again... " Cyborg whispered to himself, and then continued fixing up the T car from any damages it recieved from its race the night before.

* * *

**6:16pm**

Robin comes into the common room finding BeastBoy playing video games in the living room.

Robin approached BB by jumping onto the couch and picking up a control and pressing start bringing up a menu that says ,

"WARNING NEW CHALLENGER AWAITS YOU !"

BeastBoy breaks out of his trance and turns to see Robin sitting on the couch signaling for Beastboy to start the game, as they played a couple round of street fighter 3 Robin began to make conversation,

"Say BB,"Robin says casually,

"Yeah whats up Robin? Ready to admit that you cheat at this game !?" Beast Boy says confidently.

"No... not quite, have you noticed Cyborg acting kinda weird at all lately?" Robin says .

"Now that you mention it yeah, he has been acting weird like someone rewired Cy or something."BeastBoy says begining to get interested in the conversation.

"Well what kind of wierd?" Robin asks curiously.

"Well like lately he I've been totally owning Cy at games , I mean he's probally finally noticing that I'm better and can't defeat my greatness." BB says proudly.

"Anything else?" Robin asks.

"Yeah he doesn't argue as much with me anymore over breakfast, and he's kinda quiet doesn't make much of a fuss with me anymore, OH YEAH and last night I got up for a midnight snack and on my way back to my room .. I'm not sure if I was just sleepy or not but Cyborg was wearing clothes .Weird right?"BeastBoy says curiously.

"That is kinda strange ..." Robin says

Robin makes one last combination of buttons before dropping his control and walking away,

"Thanks for the info BB." Robin says as he leaves.

"Whats the matter giving up already?!"BeastBoy says proudly, he looks back at the screen to see on his side of the screen in big bold letters

"YOU LOSE"

"AWWWWH MANNNNN WHAT WAS THAT?!" BeastBoy yells at the Tv waving the control in the air.

* * *

Got any questions , any suspiscions as to where I'm going with this?

Cause I still don't know where I'm going with this, or do I? xD

Thanks for reading

**PLEASE REVIEW !!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Yo Yo people ! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I thought I would but I hit the final in summer school and had relatives visit went on a trip etc. Any who here's what your here for :

Disclaimer: Nigguh please, if I owned anything in this story then I wouldn't be posting it on this cheap site! O (Just kidding I love you :D )

* * *

**5:59am**

A subtle light creeps into a shiny metallic room revealing a half man, half machine lying chest up on a long steel bed, hooked up to a long coiled plug. Beeping sounds begin to sound from the large metal man as his systems start themselves up freshly for the new day. Cyborg's human eye opens slightly but closes immediately after, thanks to the sun, it reflects off his steel floor and into his eye. Cyborg gets up and yawns groggily, putting his hand on the large coiled cord. He pushes in on it and twists, removing it from his chest. He gets up and walks over to a full body mirror to look at himself for a moment.

"I need some coffee..." Cyborg says to himself.

Cyborg grabs a small buffer with white cloth strands sticking out of it and he walks over to an outlet plug, puts it in goes, back to the full body mirror, and switches it on. He begins to run it along his stomach and chest in circular motions. He buffs both his arms and legs then switches it off and puts it away. Still standing over the cupboard, where he placed the buffer, Cyborg slumps over, frowning somewhat. He walks back over to the mirror, dragging his feet slightly, which creates loud, metal scraping sounds. Cyborg looks into the mirror intensely then stares into his own eyes for a moment...

"Let's go give Beast Boy some hell," Cyborg grins happily and exits his room to the Kitchen.

Upon exiting his room, Cyborg waltz on down the hall towards the Kitchen, after making a left turn down the hallway and passing the elevator, he hears the elevator's arrival bell.

_Binggg!_

Cyborg turns around to be greeted by a tired and car oil covered Robin.

"Morning Cy," Robin says happily.

"Mornin', you know the grease monkey look really doesn't work for you," Cyborg says with a snicker.

"Yeah, I was just taking care of some needed repairs on the R cycle," the 'grease monkey' replies.

"Ahh , is it all working alright?"

Robin nods.

"Yeah it just needed some tuning up and an oil change. I kinda spilt some oil in case you didn't notice." Robin waves his hands over some oil covered spots on his outfit. "Well, any who, I'm just gonna get cleaned up then I'll meet you in the kitchen . Don't forget to leave me some!"

Robin's stomach growls.

"Aight, catch ya later."

Cyborg turns back around and begins to whistle a happy tune while walking to the common room then into the Kitchen.

After Cyborg exits the room Robin relaxes a bit and sighs loudly.

"Phew!"

The Boy Wonder turns around in the opposite direction and heads for his quarters.

* * *

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -_

_Only this, and nothing more.'_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -_

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -_

_Nameless here for evermore._

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating_

_'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -_

_This it is, and nothing more,'_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_Sir,' said I, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -_

_Darkness there, and nothing more._

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before_

_But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,_

_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Lenore!'_

_This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Lenore!'_

_Merely this and nothing more._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

_Surely,' said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;_

_Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -_

_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -_

_'Tis the wind and nothing more!'_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore._

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

_Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, art sure no craven._

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'_

_Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'_

_Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

_Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;_

_For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

_Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -_

_Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

_With such name as Nevermore.'_

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -_

_Till I scarcely more than muttered Other friends have flown before -_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'_

_Then the bird said, Nevermore.'_

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

_Doubtless,' said I, what it utters is its only stock and store,_

_Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster_

_Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -_

_Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore_

_Of "Never-nevermore."'_

_But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,_

_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;_

_Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

_Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -_

_What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore_

_Meant in croaking Nevermore.'_

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

_To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

_On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,_

_But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,_

_She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

_Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

_Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor._

_Wretch,' I cried, thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee_

_Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!_

_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'_

_Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'_

_Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -_

_Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -_

_On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -_

_Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'_

_Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'_

_Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!_

_By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -_

_Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_

_It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -_

_Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'_

_Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'_

_Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -_

_Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_

_Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_

_Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!_

_Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'_

_Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'_

_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted - nevermore!_

"Phenomenal still," Raven says in monotone to herself.

Cyborg is holding a sizzling pan of bacon, sausage, grits, and eggs as he leans over Raven's shoulder, stirs his breakfast, and reads the poem out loud.

"The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe? Aren't you tired of reading that poem? How many times have you read that? "

"It's a classic," Raven says, giving Cyborg a death glare to get his face away from hers before she levitates his redundant ass out a window.

Cyborg sweat drops and slowly backs away from the death threat that lies before him in the form of Raven. As Cyborg walks back over to the stove he notices a groggy Beast Boy making his way over to the fridge. The green teen opens the door and reaches in, looking around for the orange juice with half closed eyes. Obtaining it, he sets it on the counter, grabs the soy milk and walks over to the cupboard. He looks around for some Captain Crunch, a bowl, and a glass, opens a drawer and picks up a spoon. The teen puts it in the bowl, pours in Captain Crunch and soy milk. Once done, Beast Boy puts away the milk, pours a glass of orange juice, and carries the carton with him to the table along with his bowl of cereal.

Beast Boy begins to read the carton of orange juice and slowly takes a couple spoon full's of cereal into his mouth.

"hmm fresh squeezed huh..." Beast Boy exhales and then inhales deeply through his nose, slowly noticing a strange aroma in the air... "MURDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MURDERER! NOOOOO!" Beast Boy screams, flailing his arms in the air, now fully awake. He jumps up out of his chair and runs over to the now grinning from ear-to-ear Cyborg, who is now scraping his freshly fried foods into a plate. "DUDE, DUDE! How can you even think eating that food?! Just let me get rid of it and make you some healthy TOF-"

"You mean your TRASH-FU? I don't think so! Robin was up all night fixing up the R-cycle and needs REAL food, that won't make him upchuck his insides!" Cyborg cuts off Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, still flailing his arms wildly in the air, yells at Cyborg. He fails to notice Robin walk in past him. Cyborg's battling fiercely in chibi animation, with lasers and a small humming bird flying over head and. Robin begins serving himself some of Cyborg's 'murderer food'. He takes a place at the table near Raven and starts to chow down cheerfully. Glancing over at Raven. he notices her looking over, 'The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe' while sipping her herbal tea.

"That's a great poem, and a great author," Robin comments after he finishes chewing and swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

"I know, I'm glad some people can appreciate work like this unlike some people I know..."

Raven closes her book, puts her hood on, gets up and leaves to go back to her room.

As Raven approaches the door it opens before she arrives and Starfire floats out beaming like always .

"Good morning friends!" Starfire proclaims joyously.

"Morning Star," Cyborg says with a smile while holding BB in a head lock.

"Hiya Starfire!" Beast Boy managed out.

Squealing, he transforms into a pig and slips out of Cyborg's grasp, landing on the floor.

"Hey Star," Robin greets as he clears his place.

Starfire turns to greet Raven but she has already left before she notices. Starfire floats over to the counter and grabs the large plate of food that Cyborg has prepared. She takes it to the table, dumps all of it into her mouth and swallows.

"Glorious meal, thank you friend Cyborg!"

Cyborg stops giving Beast Boy the most intense robot noogie ever to notice that all the delicious food he prepared has been eaten by Robin and Starfire.

"Aww man, now I have to cook more!" Cyborg complains, slumping over and pouting.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! No more murder! Ever thought about eating a salad instead?!" Beast Boy yells wide eyed.

Cyborg turns and looks at BB menacingly.

"Actually...that sounds pretty good right about now." Cyborg Dives after Beast Boy as he just barely misses him and gets up to give chase. The now green cheetah that dashes out of the kitchen and into the hallways of the tower. Now all that remain in the kitchen are Robin and Starfire.

"So how did you sleep?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Quite well, and how about yourself Robin?"

"Well actually I was up most of the night fixing the R-Cycle, but I did sneak in a couple cat naps."

"What problem has befallen the R-cycle?"

"Oh no problems, just routine tune ups."

"Glorious!" Starfire said with a smile as she sits down near Robin.

"Yup," Robin says, beginning to fight with the salt shaker on the table.

Starfire has her hands and in her lap and just glances around the room nervously.

"I am going to my quarters to do the tidying up!" Starfire shot out abruptly.

Robin startled from Starfire's abrupt outburst jumped out of his seat and says, "Yeah I got some work to do in the lab, so see you later?"

"Okay friend Robin, farewell," Starfire bids as she floats out of the room quickly, looking flustered.

"Starfire's pretty jumpy today..." Robin said to himself alone in the kitchen as he slowly exits, heading for the lab.

* * *

**1:43pm**

After lunch Starfire found her way to Raven's room. She stands at the door before knocking as softly as she can.

_CRSSH, CRSSH, CRSSHH!_

Raven hears the slight banging on her door. Breaking her lotus position meditation, she walks over to the door and greets whoever is there with a piece of her mind for interrupting her meditation. Raven opens the door to reveal a nervous looking Starfire.

"What do you need Starfire?" Raven asks in monotone.

"I have come to ask your opinion on something important," Starfire says hesitantly.

"Well come on in, I suppose,"

Raven motions for Starfire to enter. The Tameranian does so.

Raven went over to her bed and sat on the back leaning against the head board, Starfire floated over to the foot of Ravens bed and sat down Indian style. Starfire looked around nervously before making eye contact with Raven.

"What is it Starfire? I don't have all day..."

"Well friend Raven, I have had a wondrous dream that I might ask to gain your insight on. I thought you could help me since you have the experience with such arts," Starfire explains with her eyes drifting to the floor.

"Okay then what happened in this dream of yours?" Raven asks, somewhat interested now.

"Well it was like a normal day of sorts here in the tower, everyone was doing what they normally do; Cyborg was in his room working on some new wondrous invention, Beast Boy was playing the video games in the living room, you were meditating on the roof, but I did not know where Robin was so I went to find him. I looked for him for hours. I checked the whole tower' his room, the common room, closets, outside, storage, the basement, and the roof, EVERYWHERE! But he was nowhere to be found, so I decided to leave the tower in search of him. I flew all over the city to just come up with the same results as the search of the tower.

"On my way back I noticed a black motor bicycle with a person holding a bouquet of red roses, he was heading for the tower and was almost there. I was trying to catch up to him but he started to go faster and I lost him when a hole opened in the ground and he disappeared through it. When I stopped and found myself floating where he disappeared I looked up to see none other than the tower, so I decided to forget about it and go inside. When I got to the common room I sat down at the kitchen table, feeling 'the depressed' that I could not find friend Robin. A few minutes after I arrived in the kitchen, the doors opened up to reveal friend Robin looking quite nervous and timid holding a bouquet of red roses. He walked up to me and held out the bouquet. Right when he opened his mouth to say something I awoke feeling nervous, happy, and confused, all at the same time!"

Raven closes her eyes to take in everything she just heard for a moment.

"Starfire, it's pretty simple; it sounds like either one of two things. One, a vision of what's to be, or two, just a strange dream."

Raven nods to herself, confirming her thoughts.

"Yes friend Raven, but what do they MEAN?" Starfire asks desperately.

"Oh well I think Robin was about to finally confess his affection for you. I mean, it's obvious you both have feelings for each other but your both also very stubborn. My advice would be to just relax and see what happens."

"Oh thank you Raven!" Starfire claps her hands together, smiling happily. "But wait, one thing still puzzles me; why does Robin ride something that is not the R-cycle?"

Raven shrugs.

"I'm not sure Starfire. He probably just wanted to change up a bit, which I can't tell you for sure."

Starfire nods.

"Thank you for your time friend Raven. May I stay to meditate with you?"

"Sure," Raven replies. With that said, Raven and Starfire both take up the lotus position and hover into the air, beginning their chant.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Life has been going normal for the titans, defeating villains, going out for pizza, movie night, breakfast brawls, and routine training. One thing has also been happening regularly; Cyborg still continues to disappear every few nights and will not be heard from until breakfast the next morning. Finally sick of waiting for Cyborg to tell someone about where he's been going, Robin decided to take action.

**11:49 PM**

Robin has been on a steak out in the living room watching TV until Cyborg makes his move. Everyone's asleep, everything is silent, and all that can be heard is an action movie that Robin is watching on the TV. Robin lies down across the couch, stretches, and relaxes into a comfortable position.

"I guess he's not going anywhere tonight," Robin whispers to himself.

All of a sudden the common room doors open and Cyborg comes in.

_"Looks like I spoke to soon,"_ Robin thought to himself as he relaxes his body so that it looks like he's asleep.

Cyborg hustles to find his keys to the T-car. Once he finds them on the kitchen counter, he walks out of the common room and into the hallway as quietly as a half man, half machine can. Robin acts quickly. Getting up, he stealthily maneuvers around the room to shadow Cyborg. Once in the hallway, Robin can see Cyborg clearly; he's in a strange new attire like Beast Boy has mentioned before. Cyborg was wearing a baggy Red Hood Rich T, a baggy black Avivtar hoodie, some baggy dark shaded BUFU pants, and some red Jordan shoes with a red NY hat.

Robin follows Cyborg quietly down the hallway until he sees Cyborg taking the elevator. Anticipating this, Robin dashes for the stairs. Once he gets inside, the teen pulled out a grappling hook and shot it out. The hook attaches to one of the hand rails. Robin jumps down the center of the stairs so that he is flying down several flights. He lands gracefully on the ground floor. Releasing his grapple, Robin quietly opens the door to the garage to reveal Cyborg walking to his car. The mechanical teen opens the garage door. Robin watches as Cyborg starts the T-car and leaves the garage.

* * *

Cyborg's being followed O

What's Robin gonna do?!

Just gonna have to wait and find out:

PLEASE **REVIEW **

LOVE YOUR OPINIONS AND THOUGHTS


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT:** If you guys want me to continue this story please let me know , message me or just review cause it doesn't seem like anyones into it.

Thanks for reviews!

Special Thanks to SladinForever for doing Beta Reading D

Disclaimer: Get me a lawyer... and a couple million dollars then I might own something in this XD (refer to chapter one)

* * *

**11:56 PM**

Cyborg pulls out of the garage and onto the sandy shore of the Titans Tower. He flips a couple switches and the booster jets open up from the bottom of the T-car and ignite, sending him speeding towards the red light district in Jump City. After a few minutes of flying over the body of water that separates the Titans Tower and Jump City, the T-car lands on the dock of a warehouse, the booster jets flip and fold back into their compartments. Cyborg pulls into the red light district, passes all the strips of clubs and ghetto Chinese restaurants, and then he arrives at his destination. He pulls into an alley leading to his choice spot for the night. Upon arriving to the middle of the alley, Cyborg starts pushing buttons and flipping switches that begin to morph the T-car into his pimped out ride. Cyborg smirks and pulls out of the alley in the lights and pounding music of the scene that lay before him.

Cyborg parks his car in a line of exotic and tricked out cars, he walks around to the front of his car and pulls open and props up the hood of the T-car to show off his amazing engine.

"What up me nigguh," says a dark black Jamaican man wearing a green jump suit with yellow lining and a matching beanie. He has long black dreadlocks with green and yellow breads along a few of the dreads.

"Evenin' Chevva (Trevor)," replies Cyborg as he shines his car with a white cloth.

"How she runnin' honey?" says a short Korean girl wearing some tight pink booty shorts, a white tank top with glitter words that say 'too hot' in Korean, and some big white and pink vans. Her hair is up in a pony tail, it's brown and blonde with a pink stripe on part of her bangs that fall down to the side of her face.

"Hey Shorty, she's purring like a kitty cat."

The short Asian girl lifts up her hand and says "No you didn'!" while snapping her fingers in a Z formation while cocking her head from left to right.

Cyborg closes his eyes and puts his hand behind his head, smiling like he's just knocked over a pyramid display of cans in a grocery store.

"Sorry, sorry Kimmy," Cyborg says apologetically.

"Damn straight boy!" Kimmy goes back to her normal sassy stance and walks closer to the T-car shaking her ass on her way over. "Now let's see if you can race her tonight."

Cyborg puts one hand on the side of his car and leans on it, putting one foot across the other propped up on its toe of his red Jordans.

"Of course Kimmy, I'm always ready," Cyborg says confidently.

Kimmy nods her head understandingly.

"Alrighty I'ma go get him."

Kimmy walks off, disappearing into the crowd only to return a moment later with a white guy dressed in a suave Armani suit; he has slicked back hair and a small mustache.

"Well hello my good man. Are you ready to have a jolly good race?" the strange man asks in a thick British accent.

"Aight man, terms?" Cyborg asks as he closes the hood of his car and shines it one last time.

The strange British man places his chin in his hand, his elbow in his other hand in a contemplative position.

"I was thinking this will just be for the good sport of it, is that okay with you?"

"It's all good, you just want a free smoking then we got a deal."

The man claps his hands together and smiles happily.

"Jolly good, jolly good! I'm expecting a good race out of you; I heard you're quite good."

Cyborg put his hands on his waist and smiles proudly with his nose in the air

He proclaims with modesty, "Well I can't deny that!"

"Oh this should fit my fancy quite well then! Oh my goodness I have almost forgotten to introduce myself. The name's Patrick, Patrick Bateman, good to meet you," says Patrick as he smiles smoothly.

"Well we got a race then do we Mon?" asks Chevva as he approaches the group of talking racers.

"Alright now we can get this on the road!" exclaims Kimmy as she backs away to make room for Chevva.

"Yees Yees Mon, everyone's already fired up for you to stot de race," Chevva says as he turns and points towards the parting crowd of cars and people making an opening for the two racers to make their way to the starting line.

"Alright mister let's get this thing on!" Cyborg yells as he opens his car door, jumps in, makes himself comfy, and then revs his engine a couple times to taunt the British man.

"Very well," says Patrick as he disappears behind the crowd but to emerge seconds later with a smooth clean Audi R8 LMP1.

Its dark blue and smooth with a quite engine. He pulls up alongside Cyborg and they both drive to the end of the crowd.

Sitting at the end of the crowd Cyborg continues revving his engine, trying to rile up Patrick, but it doesn't seem to be working. Finally Chevva gets to the end of the crowd out of breath in front of both racers and begins telling the rules.

"Dis here is a special race! New rule for dis guy right here! NO RAMMING, NO OIL SPILLS OR ANYTING OF DAT SORT! NITROUS IS ALLOWED; TAKE OFF WHEN YOU HEAR A GUN SHOT."

Chevva stands back and pulls out a gun. He points it in the air and prepares to fire.

"I'll see you in the winner's circle!" yells Cyborg out of his car window with a smile.

Patrick smiles.

"I will see you at the finish line."

Patrick pulls back his, glove making a tighter fit and places his hands on the steering wheel.

Cyborg looks out his window to see a sexy black girl about 5'9" walking over to his window. She bends over, placing her huge juicy ass in the air. She's wearing black booty shorts (so short that you can see the curved rims of her ass when she bends over), a red bikini top that is so small and tight her tits make an imprint, and ride high heels that make her about six inches taller. She has long, black, perm hair, and wearing bright red lip stick.

"H-h-h-ey J-J-J-ean..." Cyborg manages to stutter out.

"Win this for me baby and I'll let you buy me a drink. By the way this is for good luck."

Jean leans in the window and kisses Cyborg on his human cheek and leaves bright red lip stick on the now blushing skin.

Cyborg smiles, embarrassed, and turns back to the road. Jean steps back, turns around, and walks back to the edge of the crowd. Cyborg stops and stares at Jean's ass for a moment; the way it bounces while she walks…

He snaps out of the trance by shaking his head back and forth a couple times. The big man looks back at the road again, looking determined.

Chevva finishes loading and cocking the 9 Mil and raises it in the air.

"Here we go!"

_BANG!_

Cyborg lets go of the brake and presses harder against the accelerator. The T-car shifts from side to side for a moment before shooting off extremely fast. Patrick's car had shot off seconds before, gracefully taking a small lead.

Cyborg pulls up right next to Patrick as they enter the on-ramp to the freeway. Cyborg moves to second gear and accelerates to 90 mph. The mechanical Titan makes a double take at Patrick. He sweat drops at the sight of Patrick looking as composed as he was when he was talking to him about the race. Cyborg sees Patrick reaching down to turn on his stereo to the song 'Harlem streets by Immortal Technique'. Cyborg puts his sights back on the road and maneuvers through the traffic, avoiding collisions with mini vans and trucks.

Patrick is composed and calm; he slowly shifts into second gear. Now going 103 mph he passes Cyborg swiftly and easily takes a small lead, just barely dodging the traffic. Cyborg notices his opponent take the lead so he presses harder on the acceleration to get up to 105 mph. He begins catching up to Patrick. Cyborg pulls up closer to his opponent, their cars almost skimming each other. They both turn their heads to see each other's faces. They smirk back at one another then turn back at the road just in time to see a line of unmoving traffic.

"Oh SHIT!" Cyborg yells as he frantically looks around for some way to get around the traffic.

The Titan notices a semi truck carrying cars for a dealership. Cyborg leans out his window and changes his left hand into the sonic cannon and blasts the chains holding the cars on the semi's load. The chains whip back at being released and from restraining the heavy cars; several Sedans go flying back off the truck's ramp-like trailer. Cyborg gets back into his car and tries to shift into first gear but there's no time. He opens his eyes as wide as he can and prepares for the ride.

"Oh crap! Patrick won't make it!" Cyborg notices as he sees that he was more alignment with the ramp-like trailer that he thought.

When Cyborg feels the impact of the T-car touching the ramp and it begins to move up in the air, he squints his eyes and everything goes into slow motion. Everything was silent. Cyborg turns to his right, expecting to see the blue race car to collide with some by standers and for a chain of explosions to break out from behind him, but nothing. A millionth of a second later, he hears the song "Harlem Streets" start playing extremely loud. It was all he could hear. Cyborg's mouth drops and his eyes go wide as he sees Patrick as composed as ever, riding up the ramp alongside him with _only_ the left two wheels of his car up the ramp. They both took off into the air, and still in this slow motion feel, Cyborg notices Patrick turns and lightly salutes him with his left hand before turning his attention back to their air travel.

_Vroom!_

Everything returns to normal motion in an instant; Patrick lands before Cyborg softly, almost silently. The Titan comes down a split second later, loudly and rough, making a crashing and screeching sound, which startles him.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yells as he regains his steady path down the crowded freeway.

Cyborg shifts quickly into first gear, going all the way up to 150 mph. He pulls up right next to Patrick and gives him a thumbs up, and smiles, whether he notices or not. Cyborg eyes go wide as he notices the sharp turn in the freeway ahead of him and Patrick. Cyborg quickly lets go of the acceleration and turns the steering wheel left then a sharp right knowing that it will bring him farther right. He skims the side of the freeway rails, losing some paint (unlike Patrick), as he sees Patrick drifting gracefully around the corner without even losing his calm expression. Right when Cyborg and Patrick get going straight with the road again, they both activate their nitrous (Cyborg's is blue and Patrick's is red). They both shoot off at 200-230 mph. They are both fighting for the lead as their nitrous dies down; they're both going at 115 mph, still fighting for the lead.

Cyborg notices something black sitting still in the middle of the freeway facing him. He can't avoid it thanks to traffic so he let release the acceleration and slams on the break, skidding to a horribly rough stop just inches away from a black motorcycle with a sleek young man sitting on it in blue jeans, a white T, black jacket, some black converse, and a black helmet covering his face completely.

Cyborg notices Patrick zoom ahead of him and on to the finish line. The big man has lost.

He leans out the window to give the strange person a piece of his mind.

"HEY ASSHOLE; WHAT THE FUCK?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROAD YOU DUMBSHIT!"

Cyborg notices the stranger sit back and put his hands up. He makes a sign that is taunting him to bring it, like a challenge to a race. Cyborg looks down at the floor of his car and gets enraged.

The strange driver gets up on the back wheel and turns in a 180 and then takes off an off ramp to the city. Cyborg slams on the acceleration and speeds off after him. Cyborg begins gaining on him slowly but surely (he is trying his best not to hit any of the traffic on the crowded streets of Jump City). The stranger on the motorcycle is maneuvering through the traffic with ease; counting that he is on a small narrow vehicle.

They began coming to the end of Jump City coming up to the bridge which connected the city with the other half, Cyborg started speeding up faster and faster he almost began gaining on his new opponent when he turned around and lifted his visor just enough for Cyborg to see his small smirk, Cyborg turned his attention back to the road just in time to notice the bridge begin to part of come up making a HUGE jump that looked impossible to jump. The motorcycle began spitting out green nitrous and it took off, Cyborg ignites his nitrous and takes off into the air.

Everything slows down for a split second, giving Cyborg enough time to look down and notice the hellishly huge distance between him and the ground. Reality comes back to Cyborg as he sees the motorcycle land smoothly with no repercussion. The stranger takes off into the city. The mechanical Titan looks back to his situation.

"Uh oh..." was all Cyborg can say before he crashes.

Cy's car comes down hard. The car slides and flips onto its side, soon coming to a halt.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" was all Cyborg manages to say as he bangs on the steering wheel and watches the stranger ride away into the city.

* * *

That was fun, huh?

**REVIEWS **PLOX!

Thank yuhss


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT:** If you guys want me to continue this story please let me know , message me or just review cause it doesn't seem like anyones into it.

Sorry been awhile since my last update just been busy lately with vaca's and what not .

Oh well here's some moreee of mah story !

Disclaimer: Tah tah tah tah tah tah tah tah refer to first chapter duh.

* * *

**Titans tower 9:12am**

Robins in the obstacle course outside of the tower doing his morning workout, Starfire is setting out a fresh bowl of food and water for Silkie near his bed in Starfire's room.Down in the common room is Raven reading a book sipping some herbal tea, right over in the kitchen abides Beast Boy making his famous tofu eggs.

"So Raven want some of my famous tofu eggsssss??" BB badgers at Raven while making a wavy motion with his annoying yet luring eye brows.

"For the last time Beast Boy , I refuse to eat any of your fake food products." Raven replied obviously annoyed.

"Ravennnnn come onnnnnnn pleaseeeeee its healthy AND saves inoccent chicks from being aborted ! Did you know eating eggs is eating baby chickens that were aborted! " Beast Boy exclaimed waving his arms around acting very animated, all of a sudden in a doctors outfit looking at a chicken thats propped up on a chair with its legs spread like its going to have an abortion.

"Beast Boy... if you ask me one more time I'm going to lock you in a dogs form and send you to Vietnam... you know what they do there? They eat dogs." Raven said with a death glare aimed directly at a cowering Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was in chibi form cowering beneath an overly huge version of Raven with red glowing death glare eyes.Raven inhaled deeply then exhaled softly,sad back down now back to her composed calm self and continued on her reading.Beast Boy turned around and somewhat danced back into the kitchen robot style just intime to see Cyborg come in through the swooshing doors looking kinda pissed.

Cyborg stormed passed BB and began getting out a bowl of cereal , Beast Boy motioned his pan of tofu eggs invitingly at Cyborg with a smile, Cyborgs glance at him was so fast and scary at the same time that he dropped the pan of eggs and without a word began cleaning up his mess and didn't even hint for Cy to taste test his fake morsels.

Cyborg took his place at the table, he sat down so hard everything on the table jumped up in the air a couple inches, luckily the table and chairs in the kitchen were reinforced metals made specifically for angry teen agers with super human strength.

"Gee I didn't think Cyborg could be so light on his feet." Raven whispered sarcasticly.

Cyborg scowled a while steam came out of the top of his head and bolts began unscrewing themselves slightly.

"Gosh Raven I didn't know that the Motley Crew had a new groupie? " Cyborg said with a slight smurk.

"Ooooh I'm so offended.." Raven said behind her book in monotone.

"What ever ..." Cyborg said as he wolfed down a third bowl of cereal.

Beast Boy had finished cleaning the remains of his dish and made his way out of the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway Beast Boy passed a sweaty tired Robin.

"Hey there Robin ." Beast Boy greeted cheerily.

"Oh hey mornin BB." Robin replied wiping his sweat covered face with a towel.

"So where have you been the boiler room? " Beast Boy joked.

"As if we had one here ." Robin laughed.as he walked away down the hallway towards his room.

Beast boy shrugged and continued walking towards his room. All of a sudden when Beast Boy rounded the corner he bumped in Starfire causing him to fall on his ass.

"I'am sorry friend Beast Boy, I'm 'the out of it' today." Starfire said as she reached out to help Beast Boy up.

"Thanks Star, its okay ." Beast Boy rubbed his ass and walked down the hallway at the end coming to his door, the door swished open and he walked in.When inside Beast Boy looked around for something to do in his monstrosity of a room.

BB noticed a cardboard panel sticking out of a pile of clothes in the corner, he walked over and grabbed on the panel pulling it out of the clothes. Beast Boy looked inside the box to find none other than firecrackers,pipe bombs,whoopie cushins ,powder that changes liquids colors,fake knives, a plastic model of spilled coffee, and a bunch of other random things, it was his big box-o pranks .

Beast boy began to dig threw the box and pulled firecrackers out and a pipe bomb ,and some viles containing strange powders. He got up and walked over to a messy desk and pulled out some paper and a pen and started drawing a something that looked as though some diabolical plan to harrass someone.

* * *

**Later in the Kitchen**

Starfire has just finished what seems to be a feast to us but a meager meal to her, she's clearing the table of the many dishes she used as Robin entered the swishing doors with a smile at Starfire, Robins hair was slightly damp from the shower, he had on a clean crisp uniform and was acting a little happier than normal.

"Hey there Star." , Robin said with a small smile as he walked over to the fridge.

"I.. uhh.. I-i-i-i..", was all Starfire could manage to get out as she blushed and flew out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"_That was strange.._'" Robin thought to himself before shrugging it off and began making his breakfast.

Robin put some toast down in the toaster and walked over to the fridge so's so pull out a few eggs before cracking them into a pan on a medium burner.The toast popped up and Robin caught it in mid with a plate and began buttering it, he set the plate down on the table and then turned off the burner on the stove,picked up the pan and scraped the eggs off onto his plate.Robin grabbed a glass of orange juice then took a seat and started eating.

"Your pretty oblivious.." Raven said from behind her book as she walked by Robin in the kitchen.

"Whats that?" Robin looked up just intime to see the end of Ravens cloak exiting the kitchen.

"_She's right.. but what am I oblivious too? Star has been acting weird is there something I'm not seeing.."_ Robin shook off the confusing and just continued eating trying to think about what he still had to do today.

* * *

**2:14pm**

Down at the bottom of the tower was Cyborg in the garage buffing out the dent on the T car from his previous outting.

"Freaking jerk off butting in on my race... making me crash and get hurt mah baby ! WHY MAH BABY ?! WHYYYYY?!" Cyborg cried as he started doing touch ups where the paint was scratched off.

"I bet I lost most of my cred too losing to that fucking Brit ... GODDAMNIT ! " Cyborg yelled as he noticed he spilt some of the touch up paint on one of the windows of the T car.

"I'm gonna come back better and badder then ever.." Cyborg smiled to himself as he walked over to a big closet in the garage opening both doors to reveal a brand new Briggs & Stratton V-Twin Vanguard OHV Engine with Electric Start.

"Oh yeah mister sophisticated is going down... and so is that cocky little motorcyclist ..".

* * *

**Beast boys room**

"hmm thats not right.. a little more to the right... back.. lower... PERFECT !" Beast boy exclaimed as he threw his pencil in air with a look of accomplishment on his face.

Beast boy had completed his plans for an extremely hilarious prank, or at least it seemed so to him.

"Well this should work time to get to work before Raven gets down to her room from the roof" Beast boy said as he gathered some supplies before running out of his room towards Ravens room.

* * *

**The prank**

Raven walked down a flight of stairs that led to the roof, opened and door and walked into the hallway. Raven put on her hood and began walking to her room, she rounded the corner and walk to the end of the hallway up to her door, Raven reach her hand out to unlock her door when all of a sudden

_BANG BANG BANG ! ! !_

all of a sudden there were what seemed to be fire crackers exploding all around Raven , startled and scared she turned around and ran from the explosions but as she ran the began exploding on each side of her she ran down the hallway and was about to round the corner but firecrackers were exploding there too she turned around and ran down the hallway and she saw the bathroom door and ran inside and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on..." Raven said as she slid down against the door to the floor.

All of a sudden the everything in the bathroom began to shake slightly, the soap dispenser fell off the counter and broke . Raven heard a loud sound like water rushing.

_SPLSHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! !_

All of a sudden the toilets lid flew off and water shot out of the toilet like old faithful the geiser .

Raven spit out water like a fountain now covered from head to toe in toilet water she got up and grabbed a towel she began drying herself off she looked down to notice something yellow on her arm she got the towel and rubbed it but it wouldn't come off instead it seemed to get bigger and bigger when she went over to the sink to get some water to wash it off she looked down to see that her legs and everything else was yellow as well.

"What the fuck..", Raven said as she began rinsing herself off , Raven looked to see what her efforts were becoming , but to be angry to notice that the yellow was getting darker and darker.

Raven threw the towel down and stormed out of the bathroom , right when she opened the door she got a bright flash of light blinding her, when her eyes recovered she could faintly hear what she was expecting.. Beast boys laughter...

Ravens eyes began glowing black with anger,

"Beast boy remember what I warned you about this morning?!..." Raven said obviously trying to restrain the need to rip him limb from limb.

"Oh shit !" Beast boy dropped his camera and ran but to be stopped by a black energy enveloping his legs and hoisting him in the air.

"You think that was funny huh?! Well lemme show you what I think is funny.." Raven began laughing menichally.

"No Raven its not what you think ! I'm sorry !" Beast boy screamed and pleaded.

Raven started chanting and waving her hands in the air, Beast boy was forcefully being morphed into a green dog form and couldn't change back and a huge black portal opened up next to him as he began to float towards it.

"Have fun in Vietnam fido.."

Raven flung her arms to the left sending Beast boy hurling towards his doom and into the portal.

Everything went black around Beast boy as he was hurling down a black dimension all of a sudden everything turned blue and BB noticed he was in the sky.

"Ro rrrrrappp !!" BB barked as he was free falling down to a hard dirt ground,

_PFFFFF_

went the dust up off the ground after BB landed.

Beast boy managed to change into a human but didn't have the energy to do anything else so he just dropped back to the ground and lied his head on a rock.

"Where am I...?"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE D**

I'll have another chapter out later this week

Much love xxxSamiSmiles


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT:** If you guys want me to continue this story please let me know , message me or just review cause it doesn't seem like anyones into it.

NEXT CHAPPYYYY FO SHEEZYYYY

I'm happy I'm getting so many readers

Much love yall !

But I'm a little disappointed that no ones reviewing D: Crys

Every Review fires me up and inspires me to write more faster so READ + REVIEW MORE CHAPPYS FASTAHH !

I spell like a child I know x

Disclaimer : who the hell checks this? or will be able to track me !? I'm A FA-JUCKING NINJA !! (grabs pen paper and jumps out window into a bush)

* * *

**??**

"Ughhh..." Beast boy moaned as he woke up slightly dazed and confused.

Beast boy was on the ground in what looked to be a deserted jungle.Getting up he rubbed his eyes and transformed into a dog to sniff out food.BB cause a scent of what seemed to be something like a banana so he followed it up to a plant , it was ball shaped and kinda looked like a messed up apple, BB transformed into a tiger and popped out a claw like a knife and cut up the strange fruit and then turned back into a human to devour it.

"What the heck .. this smells just like a banana.. but it taste like a potato..whatever at least its edible." BB ate a few more before grabbing a few and walking off to try and find a road.Beast boy walked around a bit lost and upset.

"Dang I never thought she would ACTUALLY send me to freaking Vietnam or what ever.. "

Beast boy kept walking around munching on this strange food before tripping on a rock and falling face first onto the ground squashing all of the food onto his torso.

"AWWWWW MAN !" Beast boy cried lying on the ground with his head looking sideways.

"Wait... oh my god... ITS A ROAD !".

Beast boy was about to jump up and exclaim how happy he was when all of a sudden he heard something coming with his animal like sense's he held his head to the ground and listened intently to see if he could tell what was coming...

"It sounds like... a car! Sweet now I can find a city then a way to get home ! " .

Beast boy did a smal victory dance before composing himself to try and not scare the people in the car coming, he could see the car in the distance it seemed to be speeding cause it was coming closer and closer faster than most cars would at the distance it was. Beast boy held a hitch hikers pose with his thumb going the way the car was going, here it came... almost here... almost... almost...

_VROOOMMMMM ! ! !_

The car shot by him faster than he could blink, Beast boy quickly changed into a cheetah and took off faster than anything to go and catch his ride, finally he caught up next to them and leaped into the air to try and get into the car, he landed gracefully into the back of the car to see none other than Nguyen Phuc Nguyen, and his possy. Now if your wondering who Nguyen was well he was some random kid who BB used to play online video games with and BB always lost to him.

The Asians turned they're extremly loud bass music and turned around to see what made they're ride dip a bit, but to they're surprise there was a green boy in black and purple tights smiling and waving like he was a foreigner trying to communicate.

"What da fuck? BB dat you nigguh? Shiiet what the fuck you do out hur in Vitnam ?!" a short Vietmanese boy exclaimed as while flicking his long diamond studded chain in the air and catching it.

"It is you Nguyen ! " Beast boy yelled before trying to hug him .

Nguyen held BB away by placing his hand on his head and holding him back.

"Sorry nigguh ain't no homo, and I'm feeling so fresh and clean today can't get fucked up I mean look at you ! What happen you fall out of the sky or some shit?" Nguyen said before pushing BB away and fixing his clothes.

Beast boy fell backwards and just sat there for a moment before saying, " You could say that.. But anways I need a ride to an airport or something man. "

"Aighte then, shiiet like I said before whut-the-fuck is you doin in Nam nigguh?". Nguyen asked extremly curious.

"Well lets just say don't ever play pranks on a half demon girl hehe...".

"Ay then we goin to Da Nang nigguh and gonna freshen up for a night on the town you should join us, I mean its not erryday that mah nigguhs visit from America." .

"Well alright but I need to make a phone call first when we get there, plus uhm.. why do you know English? I always thought the games translated everything you said into English?" Beast boy said as he made himself comfortable in the back seat.

"English nigguh? English is pretty much spoken errywhere in the world just gotta find the right places like Da Nang , Da Nang is big on tourism so most of us gotta know English ya heard?" .

"Oh gotcha ."

Beast boy laid back and fell asleep everything blacking out.

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

Raven had just dropped her hands to her side to examine her handy work on getting rid of the biggest annoyance in history.

"He'll be fine.. he's resourceful." Raven blew some wet hair out of her face before walking off to get cleaned up.

* * *

Starfire was inside her room trying on several copies of her outfit to see which one looked the best to her because she was about to go and try to have one of her 'talks' with Robin.

"I hope he is to confess his love to me soon, and that my dream was no dream.."

Starfire was finally content with the purple skirt and top she was already wearing and left her room to go find Robin.

* * *

"That fuckin asshole isn't gonna stand a chance versus me now..." Cyborg said to himself satisfied as he finished some final touch ups on the T cars paint job .

Cyborg grabbed a rag and wiped off all the oil he had on his face and torso before leaving the garage and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Starfire went up to Robins door before knocking the softest she could, a couple seconds later Robin opened the door and invited her in. Robins room was simple it had all the neccesitys bed,closet,dresser,desk with a chair and computer, it was al very neat and clean, not a thing was out of place.Starfire floated over to Robins neatly made bed and sat down crossing her legs politely .

"So whats up Star?" Robin said with a small gentle smile.

"Nothing is up lately it is all the normal very much so, and how about yourself Robin?" Starfire had stopped refering to Robin as 'friend Robin' because of what she read in a magizine, if she doesn't refer to him as a friend maybe he'll think of himself as more and make a move.

"Well I've been checking in on Cyborg, he's been acting weird lately. Have you noticed any changes in him recently?"

"No, friend Cyborg has had normal food related food conflicts and meager conversation with friend Raven." Starfire said curious as to what Robin was thinking.

"Well I think he's gotten a new hobby lately, and its a dangerous one and I need to stop him, but before I do I want to find out why he's doing it. Since he's a friend I want to avoid hurting him in any way."

"And this hobby must be stopped yes? Who is this one called hobby?"

"Haha nooo,a hobby is something that someone does for fun its not a person and he's street racing."

"Why is he racing the concrete? It is how you say an inanomit object and will not feel shame as to Cyborg glory and is no challenge to friend Cyborg." Starfire said more confused than ever.

"No no no Star, its a game basically,two people get into they're own vehicle of choice and race in the streets in a town or city, its usually for money or pink slips."

"What is this pink slip? A contract for ones soul?"

"Its a paper that represents owner ships of the drivers vehicle."

"Ah yes."

"Yeah and its dangerous because if one of them mess up they could crash and die.I hope to find the reason Cy's racing so that I can help him how ever I can instead of forcefully stopping him he's a peer of mine I can't treat him like a child." Robin said obviously concerned.

"I hope you are to find this reason and aid friend Cyborg with his dangerous hobby."

"Thanks Star, me too.So how was your day..."

* * *

**Back in Vietnam**

Beast boy has pushed rather roughly to awaken to his friend Nguyen.

"Hey whats up ..."Beast boy said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nigguh check out Da Nang .. at night its the best." Nguyen said while looking around at the suroundings.

They were passing over a beautifully lit up bridge leading into the city of Da Nang , after getting off the bride Beast Boy went side eyed at the amazing town they lay before him, there were tofu resturaunts every direction he looked,palaces, towers, temples, citadels and ramparts, arcades,and even a few Vietmanese comic shops.

Beast boy was about to say something to Nguyen when suddenly they came to a stop at a tall gorgeous looking place called the Bamboo Green (Riverside) hotel.

"This where we get out clean up , and you make a phone call."

"Sweet thanks for all the help Nguyen ! " Beast boy said before jumping out of the silver car. (yeah I know I forgot to mention its a silver Camero with no top lol)

Beast boy went into the hotel and asked for a phone surprised that the people at the front desk spoke such good English and he didn't have to say I needy phony pleasy you under standy? yesy?.

BB picked up the phone and looked at the numbers , it didn't look much different form an American phone, he began to dial the area code for Jump city when all of a sudden it struck him... he didn't know the titans number !

* * *

**LOL**

Is there no help for poor Beast boy?

Reviews Appreciated !!


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT:** If you guys want me to continue this story please let me know , message me or just review cause it doesn't seem like anyones into it.

Hey this will be the last update for awhile, starting school tomorrow YY

So yeah be a nice reader and REVIEW D

Cause I REALLLY wanna KNOW how I'm doing for my first fic so far?

Disclaimer : When will you people just leave me alone...

* * *

**O-M-G !**

"DUDE ! ... DUDE ! NOT COOL ! NOOOOOoooo..."Beast boy began crying over the phone and sank down to the ground like a defeated war ship..

Beast boy started dialing random numbers in hopes that he would reach the titans .

(in a strong Asian accent) " Hewo? Who caw me? Who dis? Who aw you?" .

"Oops sorry wrong number !" Beast boy said as he quickly hanged up the phone in disapointment.

Beast boy turned around to notice Nguyen, he was in a different outfit before he was wearing a tall white T and some baggy jean shorts with white DC's , now he's wearing a pair of red dress shorts sagging so that you can see his white boxer shorts and he wearing a white tanktop with a long red diamond studded chain and a red fidora hat tipped to the side, and some white Emerica shoes.

"Whuts up with you nigguh? Lookin like you sinking into a quick sand hole or some shit like that." Nguyen said cocking his head to the right.

"I... err.. uhm.. well I forgot the titans number..." Beast boy replied with his head hung.

"AHAHAHA ! thats sad mah nigguh thats sad, hey I thought yall had like some communicate or somethin?"

"OH YEAH ! I TOTALLY FORGOT ! " BB jumped in the air in joy, he smiled as he felt around on his belt feeling for the communicater, Beast boy couldn't seem to feel it so he turned to look and it he couldn't see it on his belt !

Beast boy began panicking so he ripped his belt off in hopes to find it when his pants dropped due to no belt. BB picked up his pants blushing as a cute short Asian girl walked by laughing, he put his belt back on and sighed deeply.

"I suppose I left it back in my room when I was getting the prank supplies..."

"Dat shit sucks ass man, but if I get you to America you can prolly find em right?"

"Yeah definetly but for now I'm totally lost.."

"Well lets cheer ya up and hit the fuckin town tonight yeee,but first you need some new clothes."

"But I like my clothes..?"

Nguyen grabbed Beast boy and dragged him off in the hotel to an elevator and went up the pent house suit at the top floor, Nguyen dragged him out of the elevator and to a hug white door , Nguyen pulled out a key card and slid it into a scanner next to the doors handle and a light turned green then the doors opened them selves automatically revealing the most bad ass room known to man kind(On Beast boys standards anyways) . Beast boy looked around in the room to see it was huge there were two floors, on the first one was a kitchen with a ginormous fridge , he looked in the living room to see a giant plasma tv hanging on the wall with a ps3 ,xbox 360 and Wii hooked up to it, a huge white couch with cup holds on the arms and massagers built into the back part, upstairs was huge water bed , it looked like if you jumped onto it you'd fall into a pool, on the other side upstairs there was a bathroom and a closet.

"Sweet crib Nguyen ! " Beast boy said as he got up and ran towards the plasma tv and the video games .

"DUDE ! DUDE ? DUDE ?! How did you get Immortal figheters VI?! ITS NOT EVEN OUT IN JAPAN YET !"

"Oh you know.. I do game testing for the companies that make it. No biggy." Nguyen said shrugging.

"Bet I could pown you right here right now." Beast boy said making a challenging smirk at Nguyen.

"Ahhhh... later. Right now we needa get you outta that shit and into some fresh shit."

" Wha-a-a? " was all BB could say before being dragged away again up stairs into the closet.

When they got inside the closet Beast boy couldn't believe how neat Nguyens clothes were, eveything was neatly folding or press and hanged up on hangers. Nguyen walked to the end of the closet and grabbed a some black dress pants and some black and purple Vans , then he threw a big purple tall T at BB hitting him in the face, BB took it out of his face and put it on , when he finished putting everything on Nguyen came up to him with a black onix watch and gave it to him.

"There just right, fits your style I think.." Nguyen said as he admired his work with his right hand on his chin and he left hand on his elbow in a thinking postition.

Beastboy walked over to the full length mirror and checked out his new atire.

"Not bad, I like it."

"Aighte then lets hit the fuckin town ! ".

"Okay so where to first?"

"To get the krew nigguh."

Nguyen looked at his chain for a second before grabbing BB and leading him towards the elevator away from the video games turning him to avoid the temptation.They got down to they were going down the elevator passing floor after floor when Beast boy spoke out confused.

"Hey why aren't we stopping on the first floor?" BB looked at the floor lights to see them going down to basement level.

"Cause we gots to pick up da ride duh."

"Didn't we park out infront earlier though?"

"Yeah but thats my shitty car."

"Shitty? That was a really nice car though ."

'Not compared to these baby's." Nguyen said as they stepped out of the elevator into a garage full of expensive exotic cars.

Beast boys jaw dropped as he saw Nguyen unlock a red Hamann Lamborghini Gallardo, the doors opened up instead of out kinda like the T ship. got inside the passengers seat and felt the self warming seats activate making him nice and toasty in the chilly air outside(Cause Da Nang has beach's thus its hella cold at night).

"This _is_ better than your other car."

"Fo sho fosho nigguh." Nguyen said with a proud smile.

"Where did you get all this stuff anyways? ".

"Well I own this hotel and a few others here ."

"No way, how?"

"I inherited them from my dad that died a couple years back." Nguyen said taking off his hat and bowing his head."May he rest in peace."

"Oh sorry ."

"Its okay , he was an asshole anyways haha, right before he died he grabbed a nurses ass and died clutching onto her."

"Wow what a way to go."

"Haha yeea thats mah dad." Nguyen said laughing a bit."

The car came to a stop in what looked like an empty malls parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Beast boy asked raising his eye brow slightly in curiousity .

"You'll see."

All of a sudden 6 other cars came in fast doing donuts and drifting circles around them, after a second they all came to a stop around Nguyen and Beast boy.

"Who are they?"

"Mah boys , mah crew foo."

There was a purple Bentley Arnage T, silver Maserati GranTurismo, a green Bugatti Veyron Fbg par Hermes,a yellow Novitec Rosso F430 Scuderia,a blue Mazda Hakaze Concept, and a black and red Bugatti Streamliner. All the drivers reved they're engines before taking off in the same direction and Nguyen gunned it into 2nd gear and rushed to the front of the pack leading the way through the lit up city.

After drifting and speeding through traffic they came up to a strip of clubs with lemo's and crowds in every direction BB looked, they pulled up to a club called Võ which meant wasted in Vietnamese.

"Dang there's alot of people here."

"Yeah best club in town." Nguyen said as he pulled forward reving his engine as he tailgated a lemo.

They pulled up after the lemo to a red carpet, they doors opened up towards the stars, Beast boy and Nguyen stepped out of the car, Beast boy slightly clumsy in the baggy clothes and Nguyen stuntin like a pimp smiling confidently. They both walked toward a tall jacked Asian man at the door with a list , he didn't even check the list once before removing the velvet red rope and bowing his head a bit saying

"Welcome Mr. Nguyen." the tall man said.

"Yeee have a nice night bra." Nguyen said dropping what Beast boy guessed was like 100 in the mans hand.

"So your known around here?"

"You could say that.. anyways lets get some drinks then find some bitches."

"Okay." Beast boy said as they entered the club to a loud pounding techno/trance music that seemed quite familiar .

Beast boy looked around at the crystal furniter and the black dance floor full of amazing looking Asian girls shaking they're asses like fuckin jello, BB looked past the dance floor to see who was the DJ on stage to see none other than Benny Benassi, playing the song 'I love my sex'. This was really Black fires scene , BB didn't really know what to do so he just sat down on a curved crystal couch that was surprisingly comfortable.

Beast boy was getting comfortable when Nguyen came up with small glasses that looked like they had coke.Nguyen handed him one and coaxed him to drink it all at once.

"Just like this." Nguyen said as he did the shot.

"Oh thats easy, why do you guys drink so little coke at a time?" is what Beast boy said before taking the shot of what he thought was coke.Beast boy gagged for a second before asking "What the hell was that?!"

"That my friend was shot of southern comfort and coke a collahhh" Nguyen said exhaling happily after taking another shot .

"We're gonna get you võ(wasted) tonight , AND your gonna get some punaniiiiiii !" Nguyen said before getting up and going over to the bar and getting a plate full of shots.

_**forty minutes later...**_

Beast boys eyes were slightly closed and he was looking at an empty glass with a few drops of scotch left.

"yoooooooo... yoooooo... yooo know girrr-_hic up_-lss... mann girls...dey'ree shoo fuggin con-con-con...connnn... FUSING !" Beast boy slurred as he dropped the glass he was holding shattering it into pieces.

"Yehh...I-i-i think bitches are shooo-_hirrr up-_oo crazy... I don't I d-d-don't even knioowww what they tinkin I-i-i mean really whats the point of even tryying ?? EY HEY , HEY, HEY , HEY, hey , hey.. hey..."

Beast boy made a what the fuck look and asked.

"W-w-w-wHUT?!"

"Careeeful... d-d-d-don...'t break shit. This IS MY FUUCKIN CLUB ! " Nguyen yelled before falling over out of his seat.

"Oh.. sorry about that... sorry.. sorry about that buddy,... yeah buddy." Beast boy said as he walked over to Nguyen kneeled down and patted him on the head.

"W-w-w-weee should get thah fawk out a here ..." Nguyen said while trying to get up but failing to by tripping over his own feet and falling on his face.

"O-o-o-okayyyyy." Beast boy nodded agreeing while helping up Nguyen as they stumbled together out of the club into the street.

"Letsssss...letssss get my car I-i-i-i-i'm gonna drive otay?.." Nguyen say.

"Noo... your too bl-bl-blindd you drive..."

"What the fuckkkk a-a-a-re you talking about..."

"your eyessssss, your eyessssss I can't see them !!" Beast boy exclaimed looking quite concerned.

"I'm j-j-just sleeepyyyish..." Nguyen said as he pulled out a bottle of Jak Daniels and took a swig.

"Where the fuck you get that?!"

"ITS MINE NO... want s-s-s-someee..?

"Suree.." Beast boy accepted the bottle from Nguyen while taking a swig he dropped Nguyen on the ground.

"OW ... where am I..." Nguyen whispered with his eyes closed lieing on the ground.

"oopsyy... hehehe lemmme getchya.. "

Beast boy picked up Nguyen and put his arm around him.

"You know I-i-i feel like singing... do y-y-you know the s-song Prettty bubbles?.."

"uhm uh huh... yeah."

Beast boy started off singing .

"W-w-weeee be blowin prettty bubblesss in the air ! oh pretty bubbles in the air !"

Then Nguyen joined in the slurred singing making somewhat of a harmony.

"WEEE B-B-BE BLOWIN PRETTY BUBBLESSS IN THE AIRRR !! "

"We be blowin bubbles... pretty bubbles in the air... THEY FLY SO HIGH THEY REACH THE SKY AND LIKE MY DREAMS THEY FADE AND DIE ! FORTUNES ALWAYS HIDING, IVE LOOKED EVERYWHERE ,IVE BEEN BLOWING BUBBLES. PRETTY BUBBLES IN THE AIR !..."

* * *

Reviews please


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT:** If you guys want me to continue this story please let me know , message me or just review cause it doesn't seem like anyones into it.

Disclaimer: I want to claim canada as me own... arrrggggh.

* * *

**CHAPTAH NINE ! **

At an airport that I don't know how to spell Beast boy sits with his friend Nguyen both on a hardcore hang over holding ice bags to their foreheads.

_Beep !_

_"Now boarding flight 287 international flight to Jump City."_

"Well thats your flight, nice chillin with you nigguh." Nguyen said patting BB on the back in a friendly kind of way.

"Thanks for all the help man, I really appreciate it. Well I better go catch ya later." Beast boy said getting up and grabbing his bag begining to leave .

_BOINK !_

Made the sound of an ice bag flying through the air that hit BB in the head.

" DON'T FORGET TO VISIT , IF YOU COME BACK YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME !" Nguyen yelled smiling , laughing and waving goodbye.

" I WON'T , THANKS FOR EVERYTHING !" BB said waving goodbye before handing his ticket to an usher that lead him through a hallway into the airplane.

When Beastboy disappeared from sight Nguyen got out a cigarette and lit it as he walked out of the airport.

Beast boy got in his seat and looked out the window.

"So where are you headed? " said a passenger sitting next to BB.

"I'm going home..." .

* * *

**Back in Jump city **

Its Dusk now in Jump city, earlier today the Titans battled with Kid Wykkyd, who was at a furniture store trying to steal a mass amount of pillows , atleast thats what the titans thought but it turns out he was paying for them hence confusion and the titans ended up paying for him because of the trouble they caused him, of course it was the polite thing to do Starfire insisted even though Robin wouldn't hear of it, when Starfire suggested it he automatically like a robot pulled out his titans credit card and payed for the pillows.

Now everyones back at the tower doing they're normal nightly routines until the alarm sounded summoning everyone to the common room . When everyone rushed in they saw Robin sitting on the couch with a concerned look on his face (they finally were able to distinguish Robins emotions from living with him so long even though he wears a mask) .

"What is the cause for the sounding of the alarm Robin?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah man I was in the middle of something." Cyborg protested.

"I was meditating... can I go back now if you don't mind..." Raven said in her monotone voice but obviously angered.

Starfire looked around as if something was missing then said, "Where is friend Beast boy?" .

"Thats exactly why I've called this meeting." Robin said patting the couch hinting for everyone to take a seat.

"Does anyone know whats happened to him? I' got concerened when he didn't show for todays predicament... I thought he was playing video games or something but not even now he's not here , I checked his room and he wasn't there either."

Raven sank down into the chair she was sitting in and looked away slightly, "I ... err..."

"Yeah? Do you know something Raven? " Robin said concerned.

"I sent him to Vietnam to teach him a lesson."

"WHAT?!" Cyborg said springing out of his chair .

"AHAHAHAHAHA DUDE THEY EAT DOGS THERE ! AHAHAHA" Cyborg broke into an uncontrollable laughter on the ground rolling back in forth in chibi form with his arms and legs flailing around in the air.

"Oh... this is bad.. this is really bad Raven... you know how incomitent he is, how is he supposed to find his way back? " Robin slapped his hand on his face in disappointment of Ravens choice , "Of all places why... WHY VIETNAM?! Couldn't atleast have been somewhere where he could read the phone books like Brooklyn or something?!" Robin yelled.

"Oh no this Vietnam is a place where they hurt kinds like friend Beast boy? This is purposturous no? We must save him from the foul beasts of this land called Vietnam no?" Starfire said angerly with her eyes and hands glowing green with power..

"Why don't we just wait.. he's kinda recourcful ? He'll find his way back.. or die trying probably ."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H-H-H-HEEEEE'S GONNA GET EATEN AHAHAHAHAHAHA !!" Cyborg tried to say while rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Well Raven your gona have to go get him." Robin said sternly.

"What? Why me.."

"Cause you got him into this mess. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning, your gonna have to take a plane because we need everything else incase something comes up here in Jump City."

"Why'd you have to do it Raven..." Raven said to herself obviously upset,rubbing her temples.

"Best get packing."

"Alright." Raven said transporting out of the common room into hers.

"Well I guess thats it everyones dismissed. " Robin said somewhat worried.

Starfire went up to Robin and hugged him.

"I'am sure friend Beast Boy will be alright." Starfire said before letting go of Robin as fast as she had grabbed him and flew away quietly back to her room.

"Yeah.. I hope so." , Robin walked over to Cyborg and started kicking him in the side a little bit , "Hey its not that funny... hehehe.."

Cyborg settled down a little bit and wiped his eye before getting up and walking away still laughing quietly.

Robin shook his head laughing a little bit to himself and walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

* * *

**Later in the Garage...**

Cyborgs all dressed up and ready to leave , he's shining the rims on the T car before getting up and getting back a little bit to admire his beauty.

"That foo's goin down if he shows his ugly face again."

Cyborg opened the door to his car door and got inside, turned on the engine and pulled out of the garage, turned on the boosters and flew over the body of water in the red light distract of JC.When Cyborg got into the redlight distract he got out a cd and popped it in , the song 'You know how we do it by Ice cube' began playing, Cyborg liked old school rap, he thought the modern kind was just noise but the orginal is real beats with real lyrics and meaning.

Getting himself psyched up Cyborg started giving himself inspiration talk.

"Come on you can do it these nigguhs ain't nothin ! They ain't shit ! You got dis shit."

Cyborg pulled into the scene rolling down the windows and retracting his top off the T car so he could here the music being played, it was one of his favorite songs by Nas - one love.

Cyborg reved his engine upon his arival into the scene, he drove up to the front where all the racers were waiting. Chevva walked up infront of all the racers to cause all of them to start reving their engines.

"Now now now people calm you about to have a race haha. The rules today are different, dis here is gonna be a durby, its not one on one anymore, you can use muscle cars, exotic or hell even a motahcycle mon. Everybody put in a grand , winner take all ! " Chevva walked by all the drivers and collected the cash.

Some black girl walked out infront of everybody about to make the signal to go when black motorcycle came up fast right next to Chevva, the driver through a wad of cash at him and got in line for the race.

"Just what I fucking hoped for..." Cyborg said reving his engine once more.

Cyborg turned on his radio to the song 'U and dat by E-40' and put his top back on , and then turned up his music as loud as it went.The girl looked at everyone ready to let go of the breaks the second she did something.

The girl raised her hand in the air, she looked around one more time then dropped her hand to her side,

_VROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! ! !_

Everyone one took off, there were about five cars, taking the lead was Cyborg with the T car, in second place coming very close to Cyborg is Patrick Bateman with his Audi R8 LMP1, and them are two exotic looking cars and a muscle car fighting for third place. They were pulling into the middle of the city making sharp,hard turns skimming parked cars and street lights, no one could see the mysterious black motorcyclist , everyone had already forgot about him,

Cyborg pulled up to a corner and let go of the gas and drifted to make a clean turn, Patrick saw the corner was a window shop so he drove through it , he went up a small curb and a plank of wood making a small ramp through one window and out the other. the other cars made the sharp turn but of the exotic cars got push off to the left a little bit to much and it collided with a fire hydrent.

Patrick pulled up closer and closer now right next to Cyborg and rolled down his window and stuck his head out the window a bit.

"Well hello there chap ! Quite nice to have a rematch no?" Patrick said quite smugly.

"Damn straight this time its fair ! . "

Patrick gave it a little more gas and began passing Cyborg a little bit when Cyborg came up driving through traffic and slowed down a little bit.

"Well that was easy if I do say so my self hahaha." Patrick said with the thought of victory.

Cyborg eyed a tow truck with its lift down, he stepped on the gas and hit it with a loud

_KANGGGG ! ! !_

" Here we go again !" Cyborg said in mid air coming down fast.

Patrick looked up just in time to see Cyborg coming up over him in the air with is left hand hanging out the window with a middle finger being waved at him.

"Fucking cunt..."

_KRSHHH ! ! !_

Was the last thing Cyborg heard of Patrick, he had landed with his tail onto Patricks hood bashing him up and sending him swirving into a light post before the car combusted up into flames.

" JOLLY FUCKING BEAUTIFUL ! " Patrick slammed his fists onto the steering wheel.

The Cyborg smiled with the new lead he gained, he was going through an alley when all of a sudden off one of the short one story buildings roof shot the black motorcyclist, he landed off hard right infront of Cyborg.

Cyborg, seeing his nemesis right there gunned it switching it to first gear and trying to hit the motorcyclist. The black motorcyclist leaned from the right to left dodging everything Cyborg threw at him until they came out of the alley and they gained some space.

"Your fucking going down !" Cyborg yelled out his window, then the exotic car and the muscle car shot out of a random alley right infront of Cyborg and his nemesis.

The two cars that were once in last now were fighting for the lead furiously ramming into each other, Cyborg and the motorcyclist tried to keep their distance because they knew what was about to come from they're reckless racing,

_KRSHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY ! ! !_

went the two cars infront of the as parts went flying backwards almost hitting Cyborg and the motorcycle, the muscle car had rammed the exotic car into the wall of a brick bank until it was nothing more than parts,fire, and a corpse.

Right when an opening appeared Cyborg and the motorcyclist both tried to take it at the same time and ended up pushing the muscle car off to the side where it started swirving a little bit but regained control. The muscle car moved up next to the motorcyclist and tried to ram him off the road, the motorcyclist pulled out what looked like a knife, he threw it into the right head light of the car trying to take him down, a beeping sound emitted from the knife when it exploded

_BOOOM ! _

the front of the car was blown off and the tires were destroyed and the muscle car flew off the road miraculously the driver was unharmed just shaking in his boots.

Now all that was left was Cyborg and the one thing in his way of being the best.

The finish line was about 5 miles up the road, it was the first one into Chevva's garage, he was a mechanic hence the garage.

Cyborg and the motorcyclist were fighting for the lead, neck at neck, it was close neither could tell who was gonna win , they had driven through and alley off a ramp onto the freeway heading up, they both noticed one of those electrical signs they used for Amber alerts, but they were advertising a kiddknapping , it read 'Ey mons da finish line has been changed to da bridge thats near the Titans tower' .

"Shit shit shit thats in the other direction ." Cyborg muttered.

They both slammed on the break and drifted into a U turn into the oncoming traffic, dodging and jolting past traffic they swiftly made it through and down the freeway, minutes later the bride was in sight, first one onto it won they were getting close, next they had to go up a grass hill and make a sharp right to get on the bridge first one passinf the crack wins.

They hit the grass and Cyborg turned on his nitrus just got a second to give him that boost he needed, with that the motorcyclist hit his nitrus putting him into a wheely up the hill, Cyborg made a thumbs up, the motorcyclist turned his head to see the gesture just intime for Cyborg to pull right inffront of him and onto the bridge making him the winner , Cyborg slammed on the breaks and screeched to a stop, when the dust settled the motorcyclist was right next to Cyborg.

Cyborg got out of his car and leaned on the door.

"Hows that for a race?" Cyborg said with a smile.

The driver of the black bike got off and put his hands on the helmet to take it off,as the helmet came off Cyborg could see pale white skin , a thin and slender neck, now to reveal the bastards... the helmet came off completely and the person shook they're long beautiful blonde hair, it was a she !

"WHAT ?! I GOT SHOWED UP BY A GIRL LAST TIME ! ? AWWWH MANNNN ! ! !" Cyborg whined.

"Wee, this is what happened, I thought to show you some respect that you beat me, I've never lost before, at least not up until now. " said the young beautiful blonde in a gorgeous French accent.

Cyborg looked her over one more time before blushing.

"Well ... uhm... yeah..." Cyborg rubbed the back of his head.

"This was a good race for you , no? " she said looking him over from head to toe, "My name is Francesca."

"Uhm.. I... uhh.. I-i-i-i'm C-c-cy-y-yborg. "

_"What are you being so shy about Cy ! Get in the game ask her something ! "_ Cyborg thought.

"Uhhh..."

"Wee?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? "

" Sure, why not? But I'm picking you up." Francesca said as she put her helmet back on and get onto her motorcycle.

Before Cyborg could say anything else she took off leaving Cyborg in a cloud of dust.

"What a girl..."

* * *

What do you think? Honestly I'd like opinions on where this is going !?

Or I just might have to kill some motha #! OFF !

Reviews please

! ! ! !


End file.
